


True Love Always Triumphs

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: John Crichton becomes a Peacekeeper.Aeryn Sun and Gilina Renaez are part of his world.The ending is not what you might expect and not exactly for die hard John/Aeryn shippers.
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun, John Crichton/Gilina Renaez, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	True Love Always Triumphs

Written for SC118 - PK Crichton hosted by JJ

Setting: AU where Crichton is a PK

No spoilers

Word count: circa 2600

Rating: PG to PG-13

No beta. I wrote a page ages ago and finished it then in about an hour today to make the deadline. The story went its own way without my planning as stories often do and it’s pretty rushed.

Please expect plenty of mistakes and horrors but time was limited (sorry).

**True Love Always Triumphs (PG13)**

Lieutenant John Crichton woke up with a start in his narrow bunk in his narrow, claustrophobic and minimalist quarters. It took him a moment to shake off the remnants of a very vivid dream from his still half asleep brain: Dad, Olivia, his mother. He had dreamt of them again. He wished he could stop them from visiting his dreams during the rest cycle, the way his mind had learned to force them out during his waking arns.

It had been 15 cycles since he had last seen his father and sisters. 20 cycles since he had seen his mother. Why were they still haunting his dreams? What was the point of this nightly torture?

He was a Peacekeeper now. He had done well among Sebaceans thanks to the fact that he looked like them and to the fact that, unlike them, he was a lot more adaptable and able to come up with solutions to problems by thinking “outside the box”. Human expressions still popped up uninvited in his mind and he didn’t think they would ever stop, so he had resigned himself to living with them in his private thoughts but he made a conscious effort to avoid spouting them out when in company because they usually got him strange looks that he preferred to avoid, especially from people who were not well acquainted with him.

Translator microbes meant that he still thought and spoke in English, even though everyone else around him perceived it as some kind of unusual and rarely heard Sebacean dialect, so he suspected that Earthisms would keep coming to him unbidden.

John stretched, sat up in his bunk and decided that there was no point in going back to sleep. His duty shift wouldn’t start for another 4 arns but he couldn’t face going back to dreaming of his lost family, so he got up, hit the head and then began shaving in front of the small mirror over the waste funnel.

He looked at himself: in human years he was now 48 years old, although he didn’t look more than one or two years older than when his Farscape project had gone pear-shaped and projected him to the other end of the galaxy where his Module had been scooped up by a Command Carrier. The same Command Carrier, as it happened, where he was now serving as Lieutenant.

He had no idea why he hadn’t aged. He suspected the microbes injected in his brain may have had something to do with it. Or maybe, just maybe, the drugs that had been injected in him by the PK doctors on his arrival to neutralize the pathogens his body had carried had done the trick. He had no idea, but he wasn’t going to complain about it, he looked and he felt good.

Once he had shaved and showered, he sat back on his bunk. He could have gone to get some breakfast but he wasn’t hungry yet. He did however feel a different kind of hunger that was making him fidget and consider another stint in the shower, this time with the aim of relieving bodily fluids rather than getting clean. Or he could go looking for a willing Peacekeeper also in need of fluid release?

There was a Prowler pilot in particular whom he liked to seek out when possible. She had been assigned to the Carrier less than six monens earlier and they had hooked up maybe three or four times since then. Not that he would ever make it a regular habit as that was severely frowned upon - creating intimate bonds with other Peacekeepers was a no-no, seeking bodily fluid release as often and as with many different individuals as possible on the other hand was encouraged at all rank levels.

It had taken him a while to get used to that kind of thinking. A while, but not that long. After a few monens among Peacekeepers, when he had found a niche for his talents among their ranks, started fitting in and resigning himself to the fact that he may never return to Earth, many a female had approached him asking him for sex - no big deal. And who was he to refuse such offers? Getting used to it had been pretty easy, he had to admit. Sex meant next to nothing in these parts, so why not take advantage of it?

He left his quarters and walked along quiet corridors. Most of the crew off duty would still be resting, the “night cycle” shift would still be at their posts - he loved these quiet times before the Carrier woke up and full activities resumed.

His feet took him to the pilots’ quarters where Aeryn Sun would be sleeping if not out on a mission or already “busy” with another PK. It wouldn’t be a big deal to him if she wasn’t there or already being satisfied by somebody else. The only reason why he wanted to reduce fluid levels with her rather than one of the other more than willing partners he could have called upon was simple: she was a tiger in the sack. She looked cold and distant and, if he was to be completely honest, she wasn’t really his type. She was on the skinny side, all elbows and sharp angles. She hardly said a word, she looked haughty and arrogant and on top of that he thought that maybe, just maybe, there wasn’t much going on behind those gray eyes of hers given that she never really offered any conversation before or after their intercourse. But get her in a bunk or against a bulkhead or bent over a suitable surface and, oh boy, the woman was fierce and insatiable. She liked it hard and rough - not normally his style - but he had always been open to new experiences and, once over the shock of their first coupling, he had had to admit that he liked it that way too.

He knocked once, sharply, on the door of her tiny cubicle and waited. He heard rustling inside and his body started humming and tensing in anticipation.

She had obviously been asleep, her hair was unusually tousled and she was just wearing her standard issue black top and black shorts.

“Hey,” he said reverting to a Human salute without even realizing it “You want to release some tension?” he asked.

She said nothing, but she grabbed him by the front of his causally left-open leather jacket and pulled him in.

An hour later, he left her half asleep and wholly satisfied in her bunk. No thanks, no goodbyes, he just got up and walked out because that was the PK way. It still went against the grain on some deep, psychological Human level but adapting was what had kept him alive and thriving so he had become a master at it.

The arn spent in Aeryn Sun’s bunk had accomplished two things: he now felt relaxed and ready for the many tasks his shift required of him and his stomach was ready for a large breakfast to replenish his amply spent energy.

He headed to the mess hall, helped himself to a large plate of the bland but nutritious foods on offer, turned around to find a bench in a quiet corner of the room and that’s when his eyes fell on the blonde sitting in the techs' section of the canteen, intent on reading something on her tablet and eating at the same time, apparently completely unaware of her surroundings.

Gilina Renaez.

She had been transferred from another Carrier about a cycle earlier and, as part of his duties, he had been the officer assigned to welcome her and the other newly arrived techs to the Carrier.

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She had been standing at attention in her drab, green overalls but somehow, for some unexplained reason, he had not been able to tear his eyes away from her pretty face, her plump lips and her badly hidden curves under those ugly overalls of hers. So he had ended up giving all of the new techs instructions and orders on what he expected of them from there on it, pretty much while just looking at her and nobody else.

He had no idea if she had noticed, she had dutifully kept her eyes fixed ahead as etiquette required when being addressed by a Lieutenant and her commanding officer to be. All he knew was that one of his fellow officers also present at the debriefing had noticed and, once the techs had been dismissed, she had made a couple of remarks about it - teasing him about obviously having a soft spot for subordinates and to be careful or he would get a reputation for it. His colleague’s advice had been to bed her at the first chance he got, with or without her consent, and get over his crush fast.

He had nodded, feigning agreement and smiling a tense smile at the suggestion of taking the tech by force if she showed unwillingness. He had been a Peacekeeper a long time now, but the idea of taking a woman by force simply because his superior rank made it acceptable still turned his stomach and made him want to shoot all the other officers who did take advantage of their rank on a regular basis.

So he had done nothing about it. But he had found himself checking in on her tech unit more than on any of the other ones. He had asked her questions about various systems and found her extremely efficient and knowledgeable to the point that he had spent way too much time discussing technical developments and projects with her - he was, after all, at heart, still the curious Human who had been keen to disassemble everything he came across to find out how the internal workings made things tick over.

When Gilina warmed up to a subject, her eyes sparkled, her whole body relaxed and she got so intense and impassioned that she forgot that she was talking to an officer and that made him feel normal again - even after all this time - just like when he had talked to a girl back on Earth.

He had it bad. So bad he had tried to avoid her for the last few weekens, mainly because he didn’t want to get her in trouble with her peers or one of the other officers in case they noticed how keen he was on her. Showing her favoritism would have been more detrimental to her than to him and harming her or her career was the last thing he wanted to do.

Yeah, he really had it bad. Falling in love was a definite no-no but his stubborn heart didn’t seem to have got the memo.

Gilina probably felt his intense stare from across the mess hall, because she looked up from her tablet, stopped eating and in that sweet way of hers, she dropped her fork and timidly waived. It was just the beginning of a proper wave but one that gave him pleasant rattlers in his stomach. John looked around to make sure that nobody was paying them attention and then nodded at her and gave her the briefest of smiles in acknowledgement. God, he wanted to walk over to her table, sit down and spend the rest of breakfast talking to her and imagining those soft lips on him, how her body would feel under his and how her short nails would scrape his back in the throes of passion.

What he did instead was to drop his still untouched tray of food in the disposal slot, walk out of the mess hall and head back to Officer Sun’s quarters where he was welcomed back with a certain amount of surprise and a brief, admiring comment about his stamina.

______

Thinking of Gilina 24/7 and mooning over her every time he saw her in the distance was just driving him to distraction, making him feel like he was a starstruck 16 year old, making it hard for him to carry out his duties properly and having him call on Aeryn Sun’s efficient servicing way too often for Peacekeeper standards. The problem was that only Sun was able to quench his ardors adequately and with equal fierceness. During their arns long bodily fluid relieving sessions he thought of Gilna and he was pretty sure that Sun was thinking of somebody else whom she desired as much as he did the sweet, pretty blonde. He had briefly wondered who she might be thinking of, but since he really didn’t care, he hadn’t bothered asking her as long as she was willing to go at distracting recreation as hard as he was.

Several weekens later however, John finally decided that enough was enough.

He would face the wrath of his superiors and the scorn of his peers if that was what it took, but he was going to make a move on Gilina - not a sexual one at first. He would try to woo her, let her know how he felt about her, see if there was any chance she’d feel the same way about him and then, discreetly, begin a relationship, to hell with the PK rules - he was Human after all and he missed the elation of being openly in love. He'd face the consequences when consequences would arise to be faced and he would do anything in his power to protect her in the process.

Having made his mind up, he finished his current shift and walked into the hangar where Gilina and her team were busy maintaining the Prowlers in fighting conditions.

As soon as he walked in however, it hit him how the atmosphere in the room felt all wrong.

Techs were whispering to each other instead of being bent over their work as they should have been and a couple of Lieutenants from Security whom he knew well, were sternly interviewing two of Gilina’s closest team members in a far corner. Their body language was angry and agitated and, when John got close enough to hear their voices, he realized that outrage dripped from every one of their words as they fired question after question at the two terrified techs in front of them.

“Were you aware of their relationship?”

“Why did you not report them?”

“Where are they going?”

“You will be punished harshly if you don’t answer us now! You will regret protecting the two traitors!”

John’s blood ran cold in his veins. What was happening? And where was Gilina? He had looked all around for her but failed to see her among the others in her unit.

He cleared his throat to attract the other officers’ attention and asked in as firm a voice as he could muster: “Dreg, Taz! What has happened? What’s going on?”

Dreg was the one to answer him: “Crichton. We have had a defection. An officer and a tech have left the Carrier on a Prowler without official permission and are not answering their comms.”

“Have you dispatched craft to retrieve them?” He asked.

Taz stepped in and replied: “We are not sure how but the missing Prowler has been able to scramble our tracking devices. We have no idea what direction they have taken and how far they have gotten by now.”

All John could do was nod at Taz’s assessment of the situation but, even though his gut was twisting painfully with foreboding, he just had to ask: “Who is the tech who has gone AWOL?”

Dreg gave the two fear-struck techs a disdainful look and replied: “They tell us her name is Gilina Renaez, Crichton.”

John’s blood drained from his face, his worst fears had come true.

“Did she leave willingly with the Officer or was she forced?” John asked, not knowing which answer would be worst for his heart.

Drek snorted: “Oh she went willingly. Apparently the two of them have been having a relationship” he spat the word out with disgust, “ for the last six monens or so.”

“And what’s the Officer’s name?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Officer Aeryn Sun of Pleisar Regiment.”

**THE END**

Happy Women’s Day ;)


End file.
